


Past of the Prince

by Galvatream



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: When Callum receives and invitation to the mythical city of Serenus from his father, King Horace. While all seems normal, Callum, Rayla, Tiadrin, Lain, Amaya and Runaan uncover a dark sorcerer hidden within the valleys behind the city. The Necro Sorcerer seeks to conquer Xadia, but is there a connection between him and Horace, or is it just Rayla's mind?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. The Invitation

The morning sun rose over Katolis Castle, the rays of sunlight beamed into the many rooms of the large stone structure. Within one of the many towers, the beams of sunlight slowly entered one of the many rooms housed inside. The room was large, not large enough for what the king’s room was, but it was enough for the room’s owners.

Callum’s eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times as his sight adjusted to the morning light. He had grown over the years. Not only had his knowledge in Sky Magic exceeded that of even the most powerful Eleven Sky mages, he had grown taller.

He was taller than the Moonshadow Elf, that he noted, was currently absent from his side. He didn’t mind her absence; it was common for her to be up before him. He suspected she was getting Ezran up from his slumber, which is if Amaya hadn’t beaten her to it yet. He shook his head, knocking thoughts from his head.

He glanced around their shared room; a small number of things rested about, a small wardrobe for whatever clothes they store in Katolis, a small chest for their private things, including valuables and, in Callum’s case. Sketchbooks and sketches he’d done over the years.

However, his gaze fell upon the attire he would be wearing. Once, he had worn mostly Katolis clothing. Ever since Rayla and her parents had been un-ghosted, he’d updated his clothing to include Moonshadow colours. He also incorporated some Skywing style to his clothing over the years, such as the lack of sleeves.

His outfit now consisted of his red scarf, a navy vest, and navy pants as well as boots with teal highlighting. He also wore a small set of flap like armour around his waist, held together by a small belt that held several items he had on him at all times. Most of them were gems related to the other five Primal Sources.

Katolis armour guards now covered his shoulders, though they lacked the detail or shape of the rest, they had been forged to fit his movement style. He soon noted his staff. Forged by Ethari as a gift to him after he managed to find and return Rayla’s family to each other. More to the fact that he had to ‘convince’ Claudia to release them.

His staff, it was much like Moonshadow weaponry, able to split apart and fold up for easy storage. But also form a bow or spear. Both of which he had been trained to use by Runaan and Lain. Once he had finished in the room. He emerged into the long hallway outside.

He soon found his way to his, it was more like his and Rayla’s study now. Rayla was seated, busying going through a pile of letters addressed to them. He made his way over, a hand resting upon her shoulder. “Morning dear.” He greeted, rotating her chair as they gave each other a quick kiss.

“Morning Callum.” Rayla replied, reaching over as she pulled out another letter. She eyed the seal, it was one she’d never seen before, she blinked when she noted it was addressed to Callum. “This letter’s for you.” She said, handing it to Callum.

Callum eyed the seal, he frowned. It a mountain with a large castle built before it. “This seal is unknown, who’s it from?” He wondered aloud, slipping it open and unrolling the letter. His eyes glanced over the first few lines.

His breath halted. “Rayla.” He muttered. “This letter, it’s from Serenus.”

Rayla blinked, she’d heard the legends and myths surrounding the grand kingdom of the Elementals, of the extraordinary architecture that built up the city. She’d read about Elementals who inhabited Serenus, how they held honour and respect above all else. “But I thought it was a myth, a legend passed down through generations.” She was in shock. It was a kingdom said to be myth and legend alone.

Callum nodded. “That’s not all. ‘Dear Callum, for many years now, I have watched you grow, watched you overcome great obstacles and evils. You have the spirit and will of your mother. For years since your birth, you had been told I was killed, that I was a Dark Mage.”

“Know that to be false, I was no Dark Mage, nor was I killed. I had to return to my people, and for your safety, Sarai and I created the false story of my death. But now, as peace has settled between Humans, Elves and Dragons. I see a chance to see you and be a part of your life.”

“I send this invitation to you, Callum, Crown Prince of Serenus. You may bring five others of your choosing to accompany you. With love and great hope, your loving father. King Horace.”

Callum put the letter down, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He blinked and slowly sat down. “He’s alive, after all these years, he lives.” He said. “And now he decides to be a part of my life.”

Rayla slowly stood, moving to his side. She reached out and placed a hand upon her husbands’ cheek. “Callum.” She began, taking a deep breath. “Your father may have left you, but he’ll have his reasons for doing so.”

Callum sighed, his gaze falling towards the desk. “I just… Harrow is my father, he’s the one who raised me. But… I just can’t. I don’t know if I can see my birth father.”

Rayla noticed how torn he was, he didn’t know what to do. She closed her eyes. “Ezran would encourage you to go, I know he would. And, if you don’t feel safe going alone, take Amaya with you. She would understand.” She opened her eyes, her hand lifting Callum’s chin so their eyes locked. “Look beyond the past, focus on the future. You helped get my parents back, now you have the chance to be united with your birth father once more. That’s a chance Ezran would take without hesitation.”

“Don’t throw this chance away Callum. If not for you, then do it for Sarai, your mother would want you to have happiness in your life.” She finished, watching as Callum made his way over to the door.

He turned to face her, he seemed hesitant to reply, but gave a small nod. “I’ll go, but you’re coming with me, as are your parents, Runaan and Aunt Amaya.” He responded, leaving through the door.

Rayla nodded, falling into his chair and glancing at the letter once more. Her eyes narrowed upon rereading the letter. She didn’t feel right, there was something off about the whole invitation. Though she couldn’t place it, she knew Horace wasn’t all he claimed to be in the letter. Perhaps, meeting the king in person would ease her feelings.

* * *

Tiadrin walked into another room, her gaze falling upon the figures of Lain, Runaan and Ethari, all seated around a table. “A message from Katolis Castle just arrived. Callum has invited all of us to the castle. He won’t say why, but he did suggest packing enough for a long stay.” She spoke.

Runaan blinked, last time he’d see the Prince, they hadn’t had a nice meeting. Considering he had tried to murder him, alongside Tiadrin and Lain upon their release. Had it not been his immense magical skill, alongside Rayla and Ethari’s timely arrival. He’d have been killed.

So why they had been invited by him, was curious. “Are their any hints as to why we’ve been invited?” He questioned, hoping to see if they could get an idea of why they’d been invited. With the tense peace between the two sides, and the still missing Dark Mages, it didn’t hurt to be cautious.

Tiadrin glanced down at the letter. “He listed a few things; Bring supplies that will last up to two months, to have our best behaviour, be ready for a long journey and make sure that we’re.” She paused, frowning as she re-read the last line again and again. “That we’re ready to learn a lot about his own past.”

The group glanced at one another, each exchanging a look of slight concern. Ethari frowned. “That was all?” Tiadrin nodded, causing him to lean back. “Well, I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting. I’m sure Rayla would be happy to see us all anyway.” He said, standing tall as he moved out.

Runaan closed his eyes, but moved to follow his husband without a word, leaving Rayla’s parents to themselves. “You think something from the Prince’s past came up?” Lain questioned.

Tiadrin nodded silently, her eyes locked upon the letter. “We’ll find out when we arrive at Katolis castle.”


	2. The Mystery of Sarai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari blinked. “He’s changed.”

_The room was silent, six figures gathered around a small table. A fire raged on, illuminating their faces. They were human in appearance, save for the markings that decorated their faces. Each had their own marks, each curved in different ways. The first of the figure lifted his hand, a flicker of mystical dust shot forth._

_The fire grew, glowing blue as the figure spoke. “Dark times are ahead.” His voice was well placed, a man of leadership, one worthy of respect. “The waters of Zafaris have foreseen the end.”_

_Another figure released a flicker of mystical dust, the fire turning orange. “The Peace Treaty is failing; the Elves have grown wary of us.” Her voice was calm, despite the situation that was befalling them. “The decision we make tonight, we seal the fate of our people.”_

_The third figure soon shot his own burst of mystical dust into the fire, this time growing green. “The Elves and Dragons are more than enough to destroy our people.” His voice was tense, but his posture betrayed his concern. “We will not stand a chance against them if they decided to attack.”_

_Another burst of mystical energy entered the fire, causing the flames to glow a deep purple. “It is times like these that the people look to us for guidance, let us not forget how we have built our great temples and cities, or how we have never given up hope for a better future.” He was older than the others, but his wisdom was limited._

_The flames soon turned a light lavender. A fifth voice spoke out. “Indeed, we have overcome great difficulties in the past.” Her voice was relaxed, younger than the others, but still wise in her own right. “But what we face now threatens our very existence.”_

_Finally, the flames changed once more, this time to dark blue. “We must decide soon, at dawn, the Elves will reveal their intentions.” Her voice was gentle but held a taste of sadness._

_The first of the figure stepped back. “For eons, we have kept the balance between Zevalon and Asariel, we have taken our duty to our deities with heart. Our strength lies in our duty.” He paused, drawing a rune into the air, the rune was a mixture of orange, dark purple and green. “Livista Propher.” He muttered._

_“Our great ones have not forsaken us in a time of need. For they have put aside their differences and given us hope. Our duty and loyalty is repaid. As we have looked after them, they look after us.” He waved his hands, shaping a cloud of mystical energy. “A prophecy was sent from above. In our time of darkness, one bloodline shall survive. And in the days of a cold war, a child blessed by Zevalon and Asariel, will restore balance. With The King of the Sun, the queen of the Sky, the daughter of the Moon and the child of the Earth will defeat the King of the Dead, bringing closure to a race wronged by all others.”_

_The room went silent. “All in favour of resisting our fate, raise hands.” He went on, watching as none raised their hand. “All in favour of accepting our fate, and continuing our duty till death, raise hands.”_

_Five hands rose into the air. “Then together, our people will die doing our duty, we die serving our great ones.”_

_All at once, the six of them began chanting. “The balance is truth, the balance is life, the balance is duty, the balance is death, all serve Zevalon and Asariel, all serve till death.” At once, the six of them waved their hand, the fire died, leaving the room in total darkness._

* * *

Katolis castle was silent when the four Elves arrived, Tiadrin and Lain had never seen the castle in person. Runaan was silent, but he was familiar with the place. But Ethari was well versed in the secrets of the castle, having been their many times before.

They were greeted by Soren, who lead them to a room, he knocked once, waiting for the door to open. When it did, Rayla greeted them. Soren bid them a good time and left without another word. Within the room, which was cleaner than Ethari had last remembered. Paper, letters, and important scrolls were stacked neatly on the shelves, the two desks were clean.

“How was your journey?” Rayla asked, taking a seat at her desk, while here parental figures each sat elsewhere. All of them careful not to disturb Callum’s chair or desk.

Ethari was the first of the four to speak. “Pleasant, those of the Standing Battalion and the Golden Knights have formed tight friendships at The Breach. How’s life been for you?”

Rayla sighed. “Busy, but at least it’s entertaining to watch Callum tell the many high-profile daughters from the other kingdoms that he’s taken.” She chuckled a little at the thought of the last encounter he had with a someone from Del-Bar.

Ethari chuckled as well, having once witnessed Callum deal with one of those many women. He glanced at the other three, all of them seemed slightly uneasy. He supposed it was to be expected, though he did notice Runaan eyeing the many walls with wary eyes. Considering the last time he’d been here wasn’t on good terms. He knew it’d take a while for him to grow out of it. “Where is the young mage?” Ethari soon questioned.

“He’ll be here shortly, he went to brief Amaya about our plans.” Rayla replied, glancing at the door as it opened, revealing Callum.

“Glad my message made it to Silvergroove. I hope I didn’t cause any issues in what you had planned.” Callum said, making his way over to his desk.

Ethari smiled. “No, no issues. Just a little unexpected.”

“Why did you summon us?”

Callum glanced towards the source of the question. Runaan had asked, or to put it perfectly, demanded. “An invitation I received, one that seems to have just popped out of myth and legend.” He answered, pulling out the letter Horace had sent.

“It’s my birth father, he’s invited me to his kingdom, and to bring along five people if I so wished.” He continued, unrolling the letter.

Tiadrin soon spoke. “You said popped from myth and legend. Why?”

Callum glanced at Rayla. “You’ve heard about the legends, the tales told about the grand city of Serenus and the Elementals who built it?” He watched, receiving nods from the four. “Well, this is where the letter came from. Turns out my father is the king of Serenus.”

Runaan narrowed his gaze. “Lies, there is no such thing as Serenus or Elementals. They were myths and legends made up by the first Elves to express how a perfect society could exist.”

Callum sighed. “So how come us humans have legends and tales of them as well? How they both refer to the Elementals as powerful warriors in tune with the natural elements of the world? I compared the many tales since I received that letter.”

Rayla nodded. “I helped him.”

Callum smiled slightly. “Turns out, not many of them are based in myth or legend, I found several accounts within my mothers journal about the Elementals, how they were able to forge a connection with one of the Primal Source, and in the rare case, forge two. She mentioned Horace several times as well, how respectful he was, how he had managed to forge his own connection with the Sky and Moon Arcanum, how he was in tune with the element of air.”

“She noted that a Half-Elemental has a strong affinity for magic, how their magic, if they ever forge a connection to a Primal Source, or use Dark Magic, is stronger then others. And my magic is stronger then Queen Zubeia’s or Zym’s.”

Ethari nodded. “And your aunt?”

Callum took a deep breath. “I was hoping you’d be able to help keep an eye on Ezran while we were gone, Ethari.”

Tiadrin glanced at Rayla. “Who else is going with you?”

Rayla smiled slightly. “You, father and Runaan are coming as well.”

Lain nodded. “Of course, it would be interesting to see this city of myth in person, how they’ve managed to hide away for so long.”

Callum nodded. “We leave at dawn, best to get some rest.” He said, taking his leave.

Ethari blinked. “He’s changed.”

Rayla nodded in agreement. “Ever since he read his mothers journal, questions about his past have come up. It’s made him question whether he truly knew Sarai like he believed. The amount of things she documented, she was really into the history of Xadia, she’d managed to find records regarding some of the first ones, she even located scrolls dating back thousands of years, back to The Golden Age of Magic.”

The four elder Moonshadow Elves were stunned, many objects from that age had been lost to time, or destroyed by those who sought to keep it’s devastating end forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mystery for you all.


	3. The Grand City of Serenus

The city of Serenus was nothing like the legends described. Surrounding the mythical city, was a huge marble wall. Images had been carved into the wall with great care, decades of weather had not touched the pristine white marble. The many towers of the walls were fitted with great machines of war. Guards patrolled the war, each of them clad in white and gold armour.

The entrance into the city was heavily guarded, the massive wooden doors were fitted with gold details, curves and lines of gold circled around the great oak doors. The guards at the front all stood, their white and gold armour shined in the light beaming down from above.

Some of the guards flew around in the air, patrolling the skies without the aid of wings or flying creatures. Unknown creatures seemed to rest about the gate, some of the guards feeding them while others readied them to ride out. The creatures were white, with massive feathery wings, a large golden beak. Atop their heads was a crown of golden tendrils.

The group approached the gates, watching as the guards turned to face them. Each of them had a symbol upon their armour. Some symbols were curved like fire, air or water while others were spiked with mountains of earth, rays of light or the darkness of shadows.

The lead guard stepped forward. Unlike the rest, he wore blue instead of white. He wore less gold armour. He had dark skin, black hair and orange eyes. He stood tall, a large naginata in hand. A blue piece of fabric covering the handle.

Callum met face to face with him. “King Horace summoned us.” He said, watching the guard closely.

The guard nodded and turned. “We’ve been expecting you Crown Prince.” He said, his voice was strong with authority.

The group was led through the gates, revealing the marble city itself. The architecture was grand pillars of marble held up buildings. Golden statues decorated the rooves. The street was busy with life, people walked about, each of them wearing a white outfit, the females had their hair loose, males had theirs tied back into a ponytail.

And standing before the mountain that loomed in the distance, was a massive marble citadel. Blue flags waved in the wind, the symbol of Serenus printed in gold upon them. At the top of the citadel, was a massive crystal.

The crystal was vibrant with blue, orange, green, purple, lavender and dark blue. The colours for the six Primal Sources. Callum could feel the sky’s energy strongly. And glancing at his Moonshadow companions, he could tell that they were feeling an influx of Moon energy.

As they neared the citadel, they could see more guards clad in blue and gold armour. Lush gardens surround the massive place, rare tress and flowers were cared for after the many servants. With a glance up, they truly saw the detail and care the builders had put into the place. Large golden statues of previous Elemental kings lined the outskirts of the citadel.

The guard leading them soon came to a halt, turning around as he glanced over the group. “Welcome to the Moonguard Citadel, home of the Royal Elemental Family.” He introduced.

Callum blinked, he felt Rayla slide her hand into his, a comforting squeeze reassured him that he wasn’t alone. “Can we see the king?”

The guard nodded, opening the doors into a large hallway. Blue carpet lined the floor. Statues with gold and red armour lined the sides. Paintings and other decorations littered the walls. Each displaying a grand amount of wealth, weapons and stories.

They soon reached another door. The guard opened the doors, walking forward as he spoke. “My majesty, my I introduce Lady Rayla of Katolis, Tiadrin, Lain and Runaan of the Silvergroove, General Amaya of Katolis and, Crown Prince Callum of Serenus.” He said.

Upon a marble throne, sat King Horace. He wore blue robes with gold detailing. He shared much with Callum, they had the same hair style, face shape and skin colour. But their eyes were different, Horace had piercing light blue eyes.

Upon his head, was a golden crown. A blue gem rested within the central point. He smiled, standing from his throne. “Welcome my son, to Serenus. I pray you had a comfortable and peaceful journey.” He paused, his gaze falling upon the guard. “Commander Blyze, prepare somewhere to stay, and inform Nefaris to have the cooks prepare a meal. My son and his companions must be starving after such a lengthy journey.”

The guard that had led them, revealed to be Blyze, bowed before Horace. “Right away, my majesty.”

Horace turned his attention back to the group. “I suspect you have many questions, but first, I just need to lay down a few ground rules.” He began, hovering over to the group. “You are free to travel anywhere in the city, but it is forbidden to enter the valley beyond the mountain. I also request you treat my people with respect and honour, there is nothing more we hate then one who questions our honour and way of life.”

Callum nodded. “We can do that.” He said, watching as Horace smiled.

“It would do my heart well to know you Callum.” He paused, his sight resting upon Amaya. He signed something, watching as Amaya signed back. He smiled. “Amaya still has that feisty touch to her. Must’ve driven Harrow made with her remarks and insults.” He said fondly, turning to face Tiadrin, Lain and Runaan. “Moonshadow Elves, it has been too long since I have seen another connected to the Moon like myself. I hope things don’t get too bright for you here, our summers tend to have short nights and little to no rain clouds.”

Rayla’s parent’s and Runaan glanced at each other. They didn’t say anything but gave a nod of understand and acknowledgement. Horace soon turned his gaze to Rayla. “And you, you managed to capture my sons’ heart. You have been good to him, as I trust he’s been good to you. Nevertheless, I hope during your stay here, we can get to know each other well.”

Rayla did not speak, Horace was different to what she’d expected. He seemed well meaning, but there was something off about him. She wasn’t sure what it was, but her mind screamed at her, telling her that he was hiding something else, something darker that could threaten all of Xadia.

She decided to rest those thoughts and speak with her parents and Runaan about it later I private. For now, she’d get to know him as he got to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blyze, Horace and Nefaris are three of six named Elementals, excluding Callum who is only a Half-Elemental.
> 
> Elementals have their own unique abilities, key among them is flight, telepathy, telekinesis, super strength, shapeshifting, and, as their name might explain, control over one of the six elements.
> 
> The six elements are Earth, Fire, Water, Light, Shadow and Air and correspond to one of the six Primal Sources. Earth=Earth, Fire=Sun, Water=Ocean, Light=Stars, Shadow=Moon and Air=Sky.
> 
> Blyze has control of Fire, Horace has control over Air and Nefaris has control over Shadow.


	4. The Great Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group walked, Rayla was the first to speak. “Why did the Elemental’s vanish?”

The group walked about the hallways, guided by another Elemental clad in blue and gold armour. She was slim in build, a lean body with long golden hair tied back, bright silver eyes and light skin. Turning another corner, she glanced back. “The Moonguard Citadel is one of our highest achievements as a race. It’s a monument to when we were at the height of our power during The Golden Age of Magic.” She explained.

“It was named after those who built it, Elementals of Shadow, very few of them had a connection with the Primal Source of the Moon. The citadel was originally built to honour our elite warriors, the Moonguard.” She finished, coming to a stop.

“Lustrous.” Horace said, walking forward. “Always one to explain the origin of this grand building.”

The female, known as Lustrous smiled. “It is one of our major historical events, the creation of what came to be the central throne of the Elementals.”

Horace rolled his eyes in amusement. “Right, go find Thera and Aqualon, I want them to make sure things are ready for tonight’s feast.”

Lustrous gave a small bow, and swiftly left. Leaving the group alone with Horace and a few guards. “Now, come, you all must have questions about us Elementals and why we vanished from the face of Xadia.” He said, gesturing them to follow.

The group walked, Rayla was the first to speak. “Why did the Elemental’s vanish?”

They turned a corner as Horace glanced at Rayla. “Ah, that is a story we will never forget, it’s beginning was one of great devastation. For ages, a race of mystical sorcerers served the Great Ones, Zevalon and Asariel. They acted as the keepers of balance, ensuring that the balance between light and dark remined stable.”

Callum glanced at the Runaan and Rayla’s parents, the three of them seemed tense, as if they knew of these people before. “Who were they?”

Horace halted. “They were known as the Lladin, masters of Astral Sorcery, they saw all life as an equal. They were the last and final race to be brought into Xadia by the Great Ones. They had no opposite like the other four races. While the Lladin were not bothered, they had to ensure that Humans never knew magic, or the Elves ever learned greater magic beyond what they were blessed with. They made sure that both Dragons and Elements were aware of their responsibility to our respective charges.”

“For the Elementals, we were charged with overseeing the Human race, the Dragons were tasked with overseeing the Elves.” Horace paused, his gaze narrowing as he turned around. “But everything changed one day. The Lladin had finished cleaning up an act that would’ve upset the balance regarding the Elves. But the Elves lashed back, they were tired of being treated as lesser beings, the Dragons agreed with the Elves.”

“The Elves and Dragons marched on the Lladin temples, slaughtering them without mercy. In their final act of disgrace, they destroyed the altars, statues and many other priceless things the Lladin had crafted.”

Horace turned away. “The Elementals were horrified at what the Elves and Dragons had done. Once we held respect for Elves and Dragons, the genocide of the Lladin wiped that away, the trust that was once there, was gone in the blink of an eye. Those were the final days of The Golden Age of Magic, a genocide and the self-exile of the Elementals.” He finished.

Callum and Rayla exchanged a glance. Perhaps humans did have a valid reason to be afraid of the Elves and Dragons, to view them as monsters because of what they’d done before. But times were changing, Dark Magic was outlawed in both Katolis and Duren.

“You see why humans have a right to be afraid of you Elves, the genocide you committed will never be forgotten. It will live on as the event that ended The Golden Age of Magic. It was the event that caused pain suffering for millions, not just humans, but Elves and Dragons as well.” Horace said. Walking away with grace, his guards following him closely behind.

Callum glanced back at the older Moonshadow Elves. “You all knew about the Lladin, about their fate.” He accused.

They did not refuse his claim. Lain and Runaan merely nodded in response. “We knew that they’d gone extinct, that the Elves and Dragons had wiped them out, but the reasons were never made clear, neither were the long-term effects of such an act.” Tiadrin replied.

Rayla sighed. “I think we all need time to process this information. Perhaps a walk will ease our minds.”

* * *

_“Journal entry #809, 31 st summer, 1784._

_Two full months have passed since Horace left for his people. Leaving me and Callum to fend alone. Days grow tiresome with him, his energy is great, he has a natural talent for noticing things before others. I do not know what he will make of this talent, or if it’ll remain with him for the duration of his life. All I know is that time will tell._

_Katolis is warm, warmer than it’s ever been. I searched for more ancient scrolls with the aid of my sister today. We found an interesting scroll full of runes and mystical words. Glyphs depicting two beings of great power were found upon a stone tablet as well. I have tried to decipher what they mean but have failed to gain any ground._

_The runes as ancient, older the Pentarchy. It is possible that we found a scroll dating back to The Golden Age of Magic. I wish to further investigate, but the young prince has invited me to a ball this evening. And who am I to refuse such an offer from him._

_He is both handsome, and quiet charming. Amaya told me much about him from her own interactions with him. He may be the regent till marriage, but I can already see the strong leader he can be. I am cautious about being around so many wealthy lords and ladies, but the prince says I am strong. He says he is not worthy for my attention. But that makes him attractive._

_Sarai.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some character building for Sarai and the reason why the Elementals vanished from Xadia this chapter.


	5. The Necromancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Slaves.” Runaan muttered in disgust.

The city was dark as they gathered together, earlier in the day, a man had arrived from beyond the mountains, starved and weak, wearing little clothing and chains. It had concerned Callum and Amaya just how pale the man was, he could barely stand.

Rayla and her family had been shocked at the man’s condition. While they were breaking a rule by traveling into the mountain, it was something that had to be done. They had to find out who imprisoned the man.

Callum glanced at Rayla. “Ready?” He asked, watching as Rayla glanced at her parents, then back at Callum and Amaya.

“Yeah.” She replied with a nod, heading towards the gate. “Let’s get to the bottom of this.”

* * *

The mountain path was narrow, the vines had grown to thorns as they progressed further. A layer of mist had fallen, a sense of dread and death washing over them as they took each step carefully. The group came to an opening, each of them ducking behind a few large boulders. Callum and Rayla took the centre, Tiadrin and Lain to their left while Amaya and Runaan were on their right.

In the large clearing, rails rested, each heading into vast mineshafts along the mountain side. Carts full of rocks and minerals were pulled along by dragons, each of them chained to the cart. Moving about in rows, chained together were Elves and humans, all of them looked starved, each of them had a pickaxe in hand.

“Slaves.” Runaan muttered in disgust.

Amaya signed something. Callum nodded. “Something isn’t right here.” He translated, glancing at Tiadrin and Lain who nodded in agreement.

Rayla’s gaze moved towards a large temple standing in the centre, her gaze narrowed upon the statues and banners lining the walls. She saw something move, several things moved. She widened her eyes. “Look.”

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the fourth race of beings. But something was different, they had no flesh, they were bone. Their eyes and mouths glowed a bright purple. They wore little armour. Skeletons, not just off humans, but of Elves as well.

Tiadrin closed her eyes in horror. “Someone has brough them back from the dead.” She stated.

A clang echoed throughout the clearing, all sound stopped, eyes darted away from a downed cart to the temple. The skeletal warriors all glanced at the temple; weapons held tightly. A figure flew out from the temple.

The figure was a male Skywing Elf. But, instead of feathery wings, he featured large bat wings. He wore a robe, very much unlike those worn by Skywing Elves. He wore a mask that seemed skull like. His outfit consisted of blues and browns. In one hand, was a staff, it was brown with gold details. At the tip, was a red sphere. The Elf flew in over the slaves and skeletal warriors.

He came to hover just above them, his head moved, gaze sweeping the area. “Who dares stop working!” He demanded, his voice rough and harsh. His gaze fell upon a dragon that had collapsed from exhaustion. “Dragon.” He hissed, hovering towards the dragon. “Back to work!” He snarled, holding his staff into the air as beams of energy shot forth, zapping the ground.

From the ground more skeletal warriors burst free, each of them groaning as they reanimated, bones snapping together as mystical energies forced them under the mages control. “Restore order and put them in their place.” He demanded.

Callum blinked, glancing at the rocks, he felt different here, something was messing with the connection to the Sky, something was disrupting his Arcanum. “Rayla, do you feel anything strange going on with your Arcanum?”

Rayla blinked, here gaze fell upon the rocks, she felt it, something was wrong. “Yeah, something’s disrupting our connection with our Arcanum.” She said.

Amaya eyed the rocks closely. She noted faint green lines running through the rocks. She widened her eyes. She started to sign. Callum noticed and started to translate. “Amaya says that she recognises these rocks. It’s Coltbite, an extremely rare metal capable of disrupting one’s connection with an Arcanum. Capable of crippling a mage or elf completely by cutting off their connection to their Arcanum. Selling this stuff can make you one of the richest people in the Pentarchy.”

Rayla widened her eyes, Callum glanced over the wall of the clearing, he could see it, the green lines running through the rocks. “This entire mountain is made of the stuff. I think he’s having the stuff mined. We need to split into groups.” Callum suggested.

Amaya glanced at Runaan, then at Callum. She signed something, and Callum nodded. “Rayla, you Lain and Amaya, figure out a way to free the slaves, and learn what he’s planning to do, Runaan, Tiadrin and I shall head back to Serenus and inform my father of what’s going on.”

Runaan frowned. “Wouldn’t informing your father of such things reveal that we broke the law?”

Callum nodded. “If my gut feelings right, then breaking the law would be the least of our issues. I have a feeling this guy wants to conquer Xadia.” He replied.

The others widened their eyes. Lain spoke. “And with the Coltbite, the Elves and Dragons would be powerless to stop him.”

Tiadrin narrowed her gaze. “We do as Callum suggested, I understand why he wants his aunt to be here, she isn’t affected by the rock like the rest of us.”

Callum glanced at Rayla. “Good luck.” He said, the two having a quick kiss before separating. Callum, Tiadrin and Runaan vanishing back down the path, leaving Rayla, Amaya and Lain to do their part.

* * *

Amaya moved around the edges of the clearing, her eyes open and alert for any sign of trouble. Despite being one of the best warriors in Katolis, she doubted that these undead would go down easily. Her gaze focused upon the temple, Rayla was busy sneaking her way inside, leaving her and Lain to free the slaves.

She moved slowly, creeping along the shadows, Lain moved on the opposite side of the clearing. She slowly came to a stop, her gaze falling upon a few skeletal guards. She narrowed her gaze, and readied herself to take them out.

* * *

Rayla slowly dropped down into a small room, her eyes swept the room, looking for anything that might help identify the guys plans. She moved around the room, her gaze fell upon several objects, a large map with small objects littered it, treasures of ancient times, scrolls and books, along with the remains of human.

She glanced over the map, each object was a marker, each of them on large cities, not just Elven cities, but human cities as well. She glanced over the scrolls, she read the lines, battle plans, tactics, schematics for war machines designed around Coltbite. This man was preparing for a full invasion of Xadia and the Pentarchy.

“Now this is a surprise.” A voice echoed throughout the room. Rayla turned, her gaze fell upon the Skywing Elf. “I have not seen a Moonshadow Elf in a long time, I had heard rumours that four of your kind had arrived in Serenus. Alas, you are another slave to put to work.”

Rayla reached for her blades, standing ready to fight. “You will not conquer Xadia.”

The Elf chuckled. “All must be put in their place young one.” He replied not even positioning himself for a fight. “I shall restore the balance to what is was when the Lladin roamed the world. And the Elves and Dragons shall suffer the pain they put all others through with their belief that they were the superior lifeforms.”

Rayla charged forward, ready to strike, only to find herself stuck in place. “What are you?” She demanded.

The Elf laughed as he stepped forward. “My dear, I am Rulazar, the Necro Sorcerer. And I shall be victorious, for none shall stand against the power of Necrotic Sorcery.”

Rayla spat in his face, several skeletal warriors entered, grabbing her by the arms. Two took her weapons. Rulazar glanced at them. “Lock her up with the other two.” He ordered, turning back to the map as Rayla was dragged out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things don't look good for Xadia as someone far more deadly then Viren, gears up for an invasion with his slogan "All must be put in their place."


	6. Dungeon Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla, Lain and Amaya discover a parchment, and Rulazar leaves them with a few words of worry.

Rayla sat silently upon the ground of their cell, her eyes locked upon the thin that served as their window. Her gaze focused upon the faint traces of moonlight; it was a full moon. Her shackles, made from Coltbite, prevented her from being able to go nigh invisible.

She could tell that her father was feeling the same effect as her, unable to fade into the shadows as Moonshadow Elves did. Amaya was busy looking over every nook and cranny of the cell, spending more time observing the door then she did other places.

Her gaze shifted, falling upon the walls, small notches had been etched into the stone. Someone had been locked in the cell before them, and with a closer glance over the walls, she could tell they had been there for a good amount of time.

The walls, they were damp, drips of water fell from the ceiling every few seconds. Small rivers of water flowed within the cracks upon the floor, slowly eroding away the solid rock surface. The sound of chains moving alerted her to Amaya’s movement, the general of The Standing Battalion was moving again.

Rayla was not sure why Amaya bothered. There did not seem to be any escape from their cell without outside help. And the slaves were not in any condition to provide aid, not to mention the horde of undead warriors that constantly patrolled the place.

She sighed, shifting slightly as she adjusted her placement, her gaze caught sight of something, upon closer inspection, she made realised that these bones belonged to a long deceased prisoner, the clothing was torn, a small parchment stuck out of the clothing.

Reaching out, she grasped the parchment, gently pulling it free. Once done, she relaxed slightly, and unrolled the parchment. Several runes of unknown origin were written across it, glyphs and other images decorated the parchment.

She narrowed her gaze, focusing upon the worn-out image at the bottom. It appeared to show a ritual of sorts, a temple, with the symbol for the Primal Source of Earth stood above it. The people who stood around it were human, but the markings upon their cheeks and forehead were unlike anything she had ever seen before.

She glanced over the rest of the parchment. The figures, they were all spaced out, each in an order of sorts. Beside each image was a line of runes. She blinked, glancing up at the other two. “What do you guys make of this?” She asked, handing the parchment out for them to see.

Lain frowned. “I don’t know. This is a language I have never seen before; the runes are unknown to me. But the images seem to tell a story. About what though is a mystery.” He glanced at Amaya; the gaze of the silent warrior had narrowed in concentration.

Slowly, she started to sign something. Rayla blinked but did her best to follow. “She says that she recognises these runes. Sarai had gathered several scrolls and tomes that featured them quite heavily.” Rayla frowned, yet another mystery about Callum’s mother that needed to be answered.

“She never got to finish translating them, but I have done my best to finish her work. These runes roughly translate to ‘Deceptive and cunning, ruthless and cruel, he seeks power, punishing all, so they rest in their place.”

“It seems each line refers to one of the images on the left. “Never the fool, hidden heritage, clumsy at first, powerful at heart, blessed by those above, peace he will bring. Warrior of change, beauty of night, afraid of rejection, Leading the future bright, to be queen of elements, destiny has called.”

“Fallen from grace, blinded from rage, once proud, now bitter, a king once, now a guardian of fire and stone. Trust and truth, always forgiving, loved by all but powerful in her own right. Never anger, for her wrath will shake the sky.”

“Young on the throne, close with nature and life, loving and joyous, forgiving and kind, a king he may be, a child he still is.” Rayla stopped translating, rolling the parchment up as she glanced at the others. The two warriors were contemplating their thoughts.

“Sol Regem, one of those lines just screams Sol Regem.” Lain said, glancing at his daughter, then at Amaya. “He was a king once, proud and honourable, only to fall from his grace when he was blinded by Dark Magic.”

Rayla nodded in understanding. “And became a symbol of bitterness and rage, taking guard before the Moonstone path on the border.” She finished for her father. The other lines all screamed something else as well. “I have a feeling they speak of this generation, because that last line seems to refer to Ezran.”

Amaya widened her gaze in realisation. She started to sign. Rayla quickly got to translating. “I remember, one day, while researching with Sarai, we discovered a prophecy, one written during The Golden Age of Magic. In the days of a cold war, a child blessed by Zevalon and Asariel, will restore the balance. And with the King of the Sun, the Queen of the Sky, the daughter of the Moon and the child of the Earth, defeat the King of the Dead. Bringing closure to a race wronged by all others.”

Lain frowned. “There were legends, tales and rumour among our Xadia, that the creation of the Midnight desert was but the first of several punishments The Great Ones had in store for the Elves and Dragons.”

Silence reigned as Rayla and Amaya processed this. Rayla closed her eyes, her mind shifting through the information they had gathered so far. “Who is the one blessed by The Great Ones?”

A new voice spoke. “The boy.” The three turned facing Rulazar who stood behind the bars, two of his skeletal warriors flanking him. “The slaves believe he will be my downfall, the one who will end my reign of terror.”

His glowing eyes narrowed. “How foolish of them to have such false hope. They think the gods care about their pitiful lives. Such thoughts will be their undoing.”

Rayla smirked. “You won’t get far, by the time you start your march, all of Xadia will be aware of your impending invasion.”

Rulazar chuckled darkly, a sinister look flashed through his gaze. “I have already put things into motion. Everything that has happened is exactly as I planned. The boy will learn that not even blood can be trusted, for even the brightest of beings, can be as dark and cold as death itself.”

“He will fall, and in the depths of the Earth, he will suffer till death. For there is no stopping the punishment that is long overdue.” With a flap of his wings he left, his guards trailing behind him.

_“And in the darkest hour, the light of the saviour will shower all with hope.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rulazar hints at what's to come next chapter, also world-building. The Midnight Deserts creation will be explained in later chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop doing this... And finish the works I started before hand.


End file.
